s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Dank Memes
Super Dank Memes is a website created by namefig Lulzy in the spring of 2016. The site is inspired by Dank Maymays, a website by namefig korchakhttp://web.archive.org/web/20160531113103/http://superdankmemes.neocities.org/. History On May 26th, 2016, Lulzy announced he was working on a meme website and asked s4s for feedback. The thread got many replies with lots of ideas for the site. These included lemon line, kek suit, Bury Nice, and Karen.http://archive.4plebs.org/s4s/thread/4453941 The thread lasted for one day. On June 12th, 2016, Lulzy made another thread, this time anonymously, announcing he had added russia sticky man and the esfores forum.http://archive.4plebs.org/s4s/thread/4506008 The site got another update nine days after the previous one. This time, some pages were removed with a promise to possibly add new pages.http://web.archive.org/web/20160705191458/http://superdankmemes.neocities.org/noose.html Super Dank Memes was updated again on July 13th and 14th, 2016.http://archive.4plebs.org/s4s/thread/4594875 In this update, the site icon was changed, and an evr page was added, along with a /ses/ imageboard by yuki. The thread name generator was also updated with Seinfeld theme and more wordshttp://archive.4plebs.org/s4s/thread/4594875/#4595058. In late July or early August of 2016, pages for Obama and Lain Iwakura were added. The /ses/ imageboard was moved back to 8ch. In November or December 2016, the page was replaced with an image of Obama, "A Cruel Angel's Thesis" music, and a text announcing that something would be coming. Features The website can be divided in three major sections: the main page, the meme pages and other pages. As of December 2016, this list is obsolete. The Main Page The main page has a huge header image, followed by a short introduction text, a meme list and a link section to other pages. The Meme Pages These are accessed from the meme list on the main page. Those who are under the superdankmemes.neocities.org domain have a "back" link which allows the user to return to the main page. As of July 5th, 2016, the following items belong to the list: Ayy Lmao A dancing alien GIF, comic sanse "ayy lmao", a black-and-white color scheme, and a "Macarena" parody song by /v/ anons. Cirno the baka A dancing Cirno, "THE STRONGEST", a fitting color scheme, and a 2hu song by ZUN. Vaporwave Too many A E S T H E T I C images to be listed here, a dank wave background which is animated, and of course, some appropriate music. Ses It 404s as of July 5, 2016, but was still worth visiting until July 13th, 2016 when the link was removed. The link was entirely deleted in late July or early August of the same year. everybody have fun tonight A gif of a girl listening to music on headphones. A song by Wang Chung is played. Tut Simply the tut meme, represented in visual and auditory form. 8ch.pl Board - Sh*t Esfores Says 671chan - /ses/ board /ses/ This links to 8ch's /ses/ board. After the July 13th, 2016 update, this links to 671chan's /ses/ board. In late July or early August, this was changed back to 8ch. Club Penguin This leads to clubpenguin.com. Big Smoke A page dedicated to the character Big Smoke from the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. "All we had to do was follow the damn train." Lemon Line This page has the title "dont sic make lemonade", the Lemon Line in a picture form and some lemonade music. Kek Suits The title reads, "kek". The page itself has a picture of the dubs guy wearing a kek coat, a "Grab you're kek suits people" link which redirects to https://www.reddit.com/r/topkek. The background music is some kek song. Bury pink gril "This is nice board." This is also nice page with nice pic, nice colors, "nice" text and nice music. s4s Thread Name Generator On this page, it is possible to generate names for threads by clicking a button. Shoutbox This page has exactly what it says on the tin: a box you can leave public comments in. You can post as a guest or with a name. Mods pls sticky im from russia A cute "please need help" drawing, some copypasta about a Russian person wanting his thread stickied, and "cheeky breeky" background music. Nice Radio (mochiro.moe) This redirects to the Nice Radio. Chaika The classic Chaika image and music by Negrosaki. You laugh you lose Funny images. Desu "DESU DESU DESU" Suiseiseki dancing GIF. Happy music. Green and black. LE OFFICIAL S4S 9GAG FORUM ON REDDIT This is a link to http://esfores.freeforums.net/. This page is for true memers only When entering this site, a password is asked. If the correct password is entered, a "weird side" of the page is opened. On this page is a list of secret memes that do not appear on the front page. Obama (obama), music by Fearofdark. Lain Iwakura "Let's all love lain". A drawn image of Lain, music by boa. Other Pages There are two pages in this section: News and Credits. An online counter was added to the bottom of this section on July 13th, 2016. News (Update) SDM News is where the admin posts updates about changes made to the site. Credits List of works used on the site and their creators, mostly music. References External Links The classic that started it all – The original Super Dank Memes thread Super Dank Memes – The website itself Category:/s4s/ Creations Category:Board Culture